


Revelations

by Musicislove99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6889732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musicislove99/pseuds/Musicislove99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I published this story on Wattpad under the username musicis4evs and fanfiction.net under the same username  as here. There is no actual description for the story because it speaks for itself, but it is about Harry's twin sister Hannah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelations

Revelations  
“Hannah? You there?” I smiled at Hermione as she pulled me out of my day dream. I had been spending a lot of time thinking about the night two years ago that Voldemort told me in the graveyard that I was Harry's twin. Why did it have to be me? Why did I have to now become famous too? I didn’t survive the killing curse.  
“What's up?"  
“We need to get to Potions before Professor Slughorn gets angry at us.” I followed her from where I’d been standing just outside the Great Hall to the Dungeons. It was interesting and frightening to have Snape as the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. He still gave Harry a lot of crap and it seemed to get worse as the year went on. Snape may be my head of house, but he never failed to weird me out. Even when I first started Hogwarts, I didn’t trust him. After this summer I understood why. The man was a Death Eater playing double agent. He didn’t show it but the man was a greasy haired weasel that wasn’t to be trusted.  
“So, I haven't seen much of you this year. Everything okay? You've been distant since the end of last year,” Hermione said.  
"I'm sorry. Since Ron and I broke up,” I saw Hermione perk up just a little. She was part of why I had ended things. They would be better together than Ron and I ever were. “It's been awkward for me." I hated giving her half-truths, but I knew that I couldn't fully explain myself to her. I'd been avoiding her, Harry and Ron all year because I had joined the Death Eaters over the summer and I didn't want to own up to it. Voldemort had taken a liking to me. "I also don't wanna talk about that." The Death Eaters were an enigma to me still. Even after joining, I knew that I didn’t want to be there. I wasn’t meant to be one. I knew that before joining and I knew it after. I had to deal with it on my own. They had always seemed like distant nightmares to me before I became one. Now the nightmares were real and living.  
“Hannah…”  
“No! Hermione, leave it alone. I’m done talking about this. I can’t.” I scowled and crossed my arms.  
“Hannah! You can’t run away from your friends and push us all away and expect us to be okay with it, but be that way. When you end up alone, you’ll have yourself to blame.” She walked away in a huff and I sighed and followed behind her from a distance. She had been like this ever since Ron and Lavender Brown had started talking. She became more critical of me. Besides that, I knew she would try again after class and I would just snap at her again. It wasn't that she was wrong, but I couldn't own up to it right then. If they knew the truth about me joining the Death Eaters, they would never forgive me, so why keep them in my life just for them to be even angrier at me later. It’s not like I had been close to them or anything and they wouldn’t know something was up. Everything had been so much more complicated since Voldemort came back and I didn't want to deal with any of it. I didn't have the luxury of fully running away, I did have classes to attend. Hermione looked back at me and shook her head as she walked in to the classroom, a frown on her face. 

That night, I decided to go for a walk on the ground. "Hannah, wait up." I stopped walking towards the lake and looked at my brother. I sighed inwardly, awaiting another awkward conversation. We used to be close and then we learned we were family and it got weird. I was sure he didn’t know how to feel, just like me.  
"Where have you been lately?" Harry asked.  
"Around. It's not like you've made yourself known lately either. I've been busy with schoolwork." I knew he would see through that excuse but I was desperate to get away from him.  
"I've had stuff to do for Dumbledore. And there can't be that much schoolwork that you avoid all of us."  
"I'm not avoiding you guys."  
"Then come see Hagrid with us." I studied him, wondering if he was testing me. It wouldn't be a surprise if he was. That seemed to be what most people did these days, gauging my response, waiting for me to crack.  
"Okay. Why not?" We walked from the lake to Hagrid's hut, Hermione and Ron joining us a few minutes later. Hermione gave me a dirty look and Ron looked shocked. I shrugged because I had no excuses to give them. Hermione walked into Hagrid's and Harry followed her, but Ron held me back.  
"You've been distant lately. Is this because of me?" I looked him up at him, farther than normal with him on the steps, and in the eye. I needed him to be convinced that I was telling the truth, but I couldn’t help but play with the ends of my hair. I had been told by my aunt that it was my “tell” and I stopped right away.  
"No, Ron, it isn't about you. I'm just busy with school stuff."  
"Is this about Sirius dying last year?"  
"I didn't really know him and I have family that will talk about my parents. Harry's more upset than I am. And I get why. Sirius was a close person to our dad. But I've told him to meet our aunt and uncle. Our uncle was dad's brother."  
"He won't meet them?"  
"I've mentioned it, but he didn't seem all that interested. Although, that was just after we found out. Maybe I should ask him again. I just wish I figured it out sooner. I feel idiotic that I wasn't able to."  
"I'm sure he'll want to, it can't be that new to him. I mean, it’s been almost two years since you two found out. He can’t honestly still think it’s weird."  
"It still feels new to me a lot of days. I'm still not used to saying our parents when talking about them. I still want to call them the Potters or Harry's parents."  
"You'll get used to it. Now let's go inside. It's cold out here."  
"Actually, I think I'm going to go back to the castle and sleep. Night Ron." Ron looked at me with a bit of sadness on his face. This was already too awkward for me and I didn’t need to make it even more awkward by joining in with them. Harry would just have to understand. I waved back to Ron before he went into the hut and I returned to the castle. 

The next day in potions I ended up spacing out again. The conversation with Ron the night before had me thinking. Did Harry not want to meet our aunt and uncle because he didn't want to be my family? I knew there was an awkwardness but I still wondered if this was the case. I chewed on my bottom lip as Professor Slughorn came over to me. "Miss Potter? Are you paying attention?" I shook my head at him. Over a year of being called that and it was still weird. I was still used to being called “Miss Marie,” my middle name.  
"I'm sorry professor. I guess I'm just kind of distracted today. I'll be sure to pay more attention from here on out."  
"Please do. You remind me so much of your mother. I would hate to see a star pupil fail from being distracted. You look just like her, except for those eyes of yours." I looked over at Draco, who seemed even more distracted than I felt. Something was going on with him and I was curious if it had anything to do with his mission from Voldemort. I was surprised he even told me about it. I knew it was supposed to be a secret, but it showed he at least trusted me. I didn’t want him to succeed but knew if he failed his life was at stake. I didn’t want anything bad to happen to him. I’d been realizing more and more how much I cared for him. Seeing him get hurt because of his family wasn’t something I wanted to witness. 

"Draco, wait up." I chased after him from the Potions classroom.  
"Go away, Hannah."  
"Not this time, Malfoy."  
"I'm busy. I have things that I have to do."  
"Let's go talk first.” I pointed to the stairs, thinking we could go outside.  
"No. I'm running out of time. The school year is almost over. I-I’m not gonna have enough time. I can’t get this done.” He was no longer talking to me at that point. He was in his own head.  
"You're gonna get in trouble." He looked at me, a little shocked.  
"I'll be fine. I won’t fail this."  
"You're not the most inconspicuous."  
"Like you know how to be inconspicuous."  
"Shut up and just be careful or you're dead if you fail." I crossed my arms and looked at Draco, watching other students walk around us from my peripheral vision, rushing to get to their next classes. He had to succeed, but it would be bad if he did as well. There was no good answer here. "You're foolish. You're rash. You're not careful. You're gonna be found out. How many different ways do I have to say it?"  
"Thank you so much for that, Hannah. You're gonna get yourself killed as well. If you don't give any kind of intel soon, you will get in trouble." People kept glancing at us skeptically. I’m sure they were shocked that I was talking to him the way I was.  
"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. Just worry about you. You have the bigger task than I do." I just had to give Voldemort news. I didn’t have to kill anyone. Not that I ever would do that.  
"Hannah, you can't put this off! You can't take this lightly. I won't let you die!" A few other students looked at us and hurried away. I shushed him and continued talking.  
“I’m not gonna let you die either you big idiot." He scowled at me.  
"You don't get it. You never have." He shook his head and walked away from me. I returned to the Slytherin common room and sighed. He was just as stubborn as me. I just wasn't sure who was more reckless of the two of us. Maybe it truly was me? Because I made impulse decisions. Voldemort wanted any kind of intel I could get him, so I’d find something simple for him. 

A few days later, I found myself in the library, wanting a quiet place to hang out. The safety of the quiet, the smell of the books, the warmth of the enclosed space of books. The common room was too loud and the grounds would be littered with too many people with it being a nice day outside. "Hannah Potter?" I looked over at a young girl, holding a letter. "This is for you, from Professor Dumbledore." I took it from her and she walked away, leaving me alone to open the letter. What I found was a date and time and his current password to his office.  
I couldn't help but fidget with my robes before knocking on Dumbledore's door. "Miss Potter, come on in." It was still weird hearing him call me that, even though he had been doing it since the end of the fourth year. I walked into his office and stood in front of his desk. "There are some things that I would like to discuss with you." I chewed on my lip before speaking.  
"Did Professor Snape say something to you?" I looked at his face to gauge his reaction but he had none.  
"What would Professor Snape have said to me?" I couldn't tell if he was serious or testing me. "Miss Potter, is there something you would like to say to me?" I looked up at him, chewing on my lip again.  
"So Professor Snape didn't talk to you?"  
"He spoke to me about your performance in Defense Against the Dark Arts. He says that you haven't been paying attention." That's what the meeting was about? My poor performance in my classes? I looked at him and cocked an eyebrow, rocking back onto my heels.  
"So this is only about my school performance?"  
"Yes, Miss Potter." I felt my mouth open in an 'O' and I just stared. That was the only reason I was in his office? I wanted to know why Snape couldn't talk to me about this himself.  
"So Professor Snape… he knows…"  
"Knows what?"  
"That…" I took a deep breath. "That I made a rash decision over the summer after Voldemort saw me use the Cruciatus Curse on Bellatrix…" The way her body contorted in pain came into clear view as Dumbledore gave me a knowing look. "You just wanted me to own up to my mistake." Telling him wasn’t what had scared me, but how easily he got me to do it. I just hoped no one in the family found out. That night was horrible for me. I could do nothing except stare at her in anger and with so much hatred and in that moment something in my broke.  
"It is better to admit to something than to be confronted on it, is it not?"  
"I guess so. All I know is that I want to make this right. Professor Snape is a double agent right? Maybe I could become one as well? I have make this right somehow. I can't let this ruin everything for me. I can't have my family hate me."  
"I would advise against telling Harry for the time being. No need to get him upset now."  
"I don't plan on telling him until I know more of what I am doing." I left Dumbledore's office soon after our conversation with info he suggested that I feed to Voldemort. He thought it would be a good idea to give him information on who Dumbledore was planning to hire at the school, thinking it was something simple enough but something that Voldemort might still be interested in so he could try to plant another spy inside. Draco would be happy to know that I have something to give to him now. I’d just have to think up a way to explain how I know it, but I was sure he would know. 

Things felt bleaker and bleaker over the next couple of days. There was something brewing and I could feel it in the air. I'd seen less and less of Draco. I assumed he had to be getting close to carrying out his mission. I found Hermione on my way to the Great Hall for lunch. "Have you see Harry at all?" I asked her.  
"No, I think he went with Dumbledore for something. Why?"  
"Something just doesn't feel right to me." It was a sense of something coming, or that had been guess. There was just something that felt off.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I don't know." I had a feeling that that would be the night that Draco fulfilled his duty. The lack of him being around and just the way I felt all day told me it was.  
"What do you know?"  
"Why would you think I would know something?" I couldn't tell her Draco's mission and risk getting both of them killed, along with myself.  
"I don't know. What have you been up to lately?"  
"Schoolwork. We only have one year left and I'd like to do well on my tests and get a decent job when I'm done. Is that a crime now?" I didn't appreciate her questioning me.  
"Fine." She turned and walked towards the staircases and I stared after her in shock. She acted like she barely knew me, and I felt like a jerk for getting upset with her. I couldn’t let her get too close to me anymore.  
I stood in the entryway of the school, staring after Hermione for a long while before Draco came up to me. I had watched people go by me, giving me quizzical looks. It was obvious to me then.  
"You need to go elsewhere. Go to the common room and stay there. Tonight's the night. I won’t see you get hurt. Not in this. You don’t need to be mixed up in this more than you already are." He was wide-eyed and kept looking around, fidgeting.  
"Draco…"  
"Hannah, go! I refuse to let you get mixed up in the middle of this. Go and stay safe!"  
"Draco, you can't go through with this. It's not who you are. You're better than this!" I noticed people looking at us funny and looked for a more secure place to talk to him and pulled him into a more secluded corner. He was impossible and I had no way of talking him out of it. "If you fail this, you're as good as dead. But I also don’t want you to succeed. Killing Dumbledore is crazy.”  
"I'll be fine. I know what I'm doing. And I can’t not kill him. These are my orders. I have to do this for my family’s sake. Hannah, I can’t fail them." He walked away, almost running. I shook my head as I heard shouts and rushed from the entryway to the dungeons. I saw Bill Weasley, distracted by everything else going on, on my way down and knew that I couldn't be there to choose sides. I didn't want to prove my loyalty to anyone. The Order were like family, but I had to play the part of a Death Eater if any Death Eaters were around. I hated abandoning everyone, but I couldn’t justify myself to either side. I knew not getting involved was wrong. My whole body screamed at me to join the fighting. I screamed in frustration and shoved the books off one of the tables. First years scattered and I paced until I could only sink to the floor in defeat.

Things became quiet after some time. I wandered out from the Slytherin common room and looked around the dungeons. I was unsure if I was alone or if people were waiting to jump out at anyone that walked by. As I walked into the Great Hall, I heard someone call my name.  
"Hannah!"  
"Hermione?"  
"Dumbledore's… Dumbledore is…He’s dead!" She had tear stains on her face. My mouth dropped open and I just looked at her blankly. I couldn't believe he actually succeeded. I felt cold. I should have tried to stop him. This was partially my fault.  
"Wh-what?"  
"Snape, he killed Dumbledore."  
"S-Snape?" Draco was in big trouble for failing. But I would be in big trouble if anyone found out that I knew of Draco’s plan. This wasn’t good.  
“Harry, he said…he said that…that he saw Snape kill Dumbledore.” I stood there, confused. Draco had been so sure of himself.  
“So what now?” She looked at me for a minute and hugged me.  
“Harry has a plan. And now we have to follow through. Are you in?” She pulled away from the hug and looked at me.  
“I’m not sure where my plans lie.” I knew that I would save Draco somehow, but I wasn’t sure how. It would take me most of the summer to figure that out.  
“Hannah, we could really use your help.”  
“I know, but I don’t know if I can actually help you.” I looked at her and walked off to the Dungeons, looking back at her for possibly the last time. 

How could he fail? I had to find out, but I wouldn't know until the summer. This was it. The end. Going home was going to be rough, knowing that Draco was probably going to die. I would have to find some way to hide him. Draco wouldn’t die, not if I could help it. Nothing was certain anymore. I slammed the lid of my trunk and walked out of the dormitory, knowing that everything was in the air.


End file.
